


"So, Um, Can You Show Me?"

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, I'm so sorry dany I tried my bestest but i suck, M/M, To Dany- Merry (Belated) Christmas, after exams, kind of soft, maybe will have a sequel bc i liked this cy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun wouldn’t be seen dead in a gym- or so he tells himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	"So, Um, Can You Show Me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creamy_BBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/gifts).



> Dearest Dany,
> 
> Merry (Belated) Christmas- I apologise that it's posted later than I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoy this.  
> I'm so bad at writing ABO dynamics but i tried and i hope it at least makes you smile?
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Gegi x

If anyone had asked him whether he would be caught dead in a gym six months ago, with his little legs and his snatched waist, and his tiny lungs- he would have said no.

In fact, he would probably have said _hell no_.

Because gyms were sweaty and gross, full of heaving, horny alphas trying to whet their appetite by staring at the omega’s in short-short’s running on the treadmills.

And he would be one of those omegas. So no, hard pass.

But all it had taken was setting one foot into the gym, dragged along by his friends, to know he would return there every day for as long as he could. The scent of alpha... not just any alpha but _his_ , somewhere amidst the odour and pheromones being sprinkled in the air like every wolf’s finale on a delicately balanced cake.

See, Baekhyun had never cared about finding an alpha. In this day and age, every omega and their mother’s who were unmated, were on blockers, strong enough to probably damage his scent for a lifetime. And that’s what he put it down to- he wouldn’t be able to smell his mate so there would be no point in worrying about anything like that.

He was happy alone, in his one bedroom apartment. He was happy rearranging his furniture every weekend and staring blankly at a screen every weekday. Except he wasn’t, and everyone around him could see it.

It wasn’t that Baekhyun lived by the philosophy that he needed someone else to be happy, but he was 28, never having been in a serious, committed relationship and it would be nice to be tied down and knotted like all the young teen-wolves were.

It was unfair, right?

It was his best friends Jongin and his other half Sehun who had finally pulled him out of his routine, begging him to come with them early one Monday morning on his doorstep;

“Just indulge us Baek, you can sit on the machines and watch Youtube videos, if you want?” Sehun pleaded; for an alpha he was unbelievably whiny, but Jongin- his alpha lover (no surprise there) was even worse for throwing some really convincing puppy eyes around.

“ _Please_ , Baekhyun, we haven’t seen you in so long- you keep saying ‘we should hang out’ and then disappear every time we arrange something!” Jongin had joined in, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder’s “Please, it’ll be good to just have a change of scenery”

And Baekhyun had to admit, reluctantly, that it would be. It would be nice- although the gym wasn’t his first choice (or any choice for that matter), he was grateful his friends cared enough to badger him to come along.

That had been months ago. Today was different, today he was here by himself having finished a shift so tiring he felt like dropping dead just standing up, but there was new energy in the air the minute he spotted him.

His eyes landed on ripples of muscles, on carefully controlled breaths as the man curled his arms towards his chest.

Baekhyun had religiously attended the local gym every Monday without fail since being dragged there at first, knowing _he_ would be there, working muscles Baekhyun didn’t even know existed.

And every single time, Baekhyun would fail his self-induced challenge of not letting slick slide down the inside of his gym leggings, worried about the stain they would leave and the fact that some alphas may even smell it over the cacophony of scents.

The man on the other hand hardly spared him a glance.

He was the quiet type, _mysterious_ \- out of all the loud, salivating alphas he had seen since he had been in attendance, this man had never once approached him. Always sticking to his work out, eyes down, focused.

When Baekhyun had pointedly asked him a question once, the man had rubbed the towel on his neck and gestured the machine to Baekhyun. No words, just dark, cool eyes skimming him over, neither appreciatively nor in disgust, simply _looking_.

When Baekhyun had made a ridiculous whining sound as the weight had nearly crushed his chest, the other alphas had nearly tripped over their feet to help him. The man had simply reached out a perfectly toned arm, muscles flexing- and lifted the bar off him with ease, no emotion on his face but the slight tilt of his lips.

 _Smirking_.

The man was smirking, laugh hidden behind the towel he had used to wipe down his face.

And instead of becoming infuriating, it had only spurred Baekhyun on. How would his full laugh look? Would his eyes crinkle?

Baekhyun imagined his smile was just as beautiful as the rest of him, his baby face a direct contrast to the rest of his physique.

And today was his chance to find out. He had over-heard the man explain to some friends that he would be coming later that Monday and Baekhyun had almost fallen over in his excitement, knowing full-well the gym was deserted at that hour of the night.

He waltzed over to the area the man was occupying, setting down his gym bag with a purposeful bend of his waist, his pert ass accentuated by the figure-hugging material of the gym pants he had worn, thick thighs barely being hidden by the soft, thin fabric.

“Hi there” He smiled, trying to wind down the tangle of nerves in his stomach when those beautiful wide eyes fell on him.

“Do I know you?” The man looked around momentarily, before his eyes set back on Baekhyun’s mildly panicked face “I’m joking, hi to you too”

The taller man was about to turn away once again when Baekhyun caught his arm and- oh holy god, you must be real because how else was this guy _so fit_?

“U-um,” He flushed, blood rising to his cheeks too quickly to seem normal “C-can you show me how to do this workout, I’m... I’ve seen you before and you seem to know what you’re doing” He chuckled softly, bashful almost at having spilled his secret.

The alpha hummed softly “Okay, sure.” He chuckled with the next out breath as he positioned himself behind Baekhyun, hands on his waist as he gently moved him.

“Now grab the rope, on every turn twist your abdomen, and not your waist otherwise you’ll end up hurting yourself” The man warned, stepping back cautiously, but his eyes never left the petite frame as the other tried to pull the weights in the correct way.

“How about we reduce the weights and work on your form?”

The smaller couldn’t quite catch the hint of whatever was lingering in the other’s voice, soft and serious with a tinge of something more.

He once again stood behind Baekhyun, body almost looming over him like a security blanket and warmth seeping in against his skin through his shirt from the wide palms on his hips.

“Okay, yes like that” The man commented, eyes glinting as he stepped away to reach down for his water bottle, not missing the way Baekhyun’s eyes followed him.

“U-uh, thank you for showing me” Baekhyun mumbled out, voice trembling slightly but so glad to have spoken to the man at least a little “I’m Baekhyun by the way”

The taller smiled at him, a little devilish “Well, _Baekhyun_ , if you want to flirt with me some more, next time you can just give me a call” He pulled out a little card and tossed it onto Baekhyun’s gym stuff “Assuming you’d want to?”

It was embarrassing how quickly the “I want” tumbled past his lips, but he couldn’t care less with the way the other man smiled at him, little dimple dipping against the skin of his cheek.

“Okay, well I’ll look forward to hearing from you Baekhyun”

Baekhyun loved visiting the gym now, not just for the work out, or the way the gym outfit seemed to be hugging him so nicely.

But also for the way Chanyeol fucked him in the shower cubicles after, pinning him against the wall under the spray of the water.

_~fin_


End file.
